


Just a basic Salarry "Panic attack late at night" fanfic

by MutedManiac



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, My First AO3 Post, Panic Attacks, but it didnt end up being that, oh right this is my first work, so this is just platonic, thats really it, this was supposed to be salarry, uhh gotta put tags, unless you dont want it to be ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 09:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17404529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MutedManiac/pseuds/MutedManiac
Summary: idk man





	Just a basic Salarry "Panic attack late at night" fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic so keep that in mind when you realize how terrible this is.

Larry was up at 3 am again, focusing on another one of his paintings when he heard the hiss of his walkie talkie, indicating that the person on the other line had activated it. He was just beginning to wonder if Sal had possibly accidentally set it off when he was suddenly able to make out Sal silently breathing hard. He snatched up the walkie talkie and despite the urgency and tension of his body, he spoke soothingly into the receiver.  


“Hey? Sally Face? Are you good?” he held his breath, waiting for his best friend’s response. it was a few seconds before he could hear Sal utter something. “L-larry Face.” Larry wanted to sob at the sound of panic in the boy’s voice. “I’m gonna come up Sally Face. You think you can stay cool ‘till I'm there?” He cooed in a low voice. “Mhm…” He heard from the walkie. He threw open his bedroom door and quickly caught it before it slammed the wall. He had to loosen up, he may have been able to hide his tension through his voice but he had to be calm for Sally. He took a deep breath as he walked out of his front door and to the elevator. The doors opened as soon as he pushed the button but unfortunately seemed to take hours as it crawled up to the 4th floor.  


Its doors slid open, Larry immediately speed walking to Sal’s door. He hesitated for a second, then grabbed the spare key balanced above the door frame. He opened the door to the apartment, no signs of Sal yet, so he silently closed and re-locked the door, then made his way to Sal’s room. Now he could hear Sal sniffling through the door. He took another deep breath and gently opened the door.  


His heart broke seeing Sal curled on the floor sobbing quietly. He padded over on the soft carpet and began whispering comforting words to Sal before he even kneeled down. It seemed that Sally had just noticed he had entered and he immediately grasped to Larry's shirt and began to sob louder. Larry wrapped his arms around his friend and pressed his head to his chest. He began to hum in a low voice to Sally as the boy cried his heart out. Eventually, Sal’s cries slowed to occasional hiccups and Larry leaned back to look at him. Sally looked back, his mask off, but Larry wasn't perturbed since he had already seen him mask-less plenty of times before.  


Larry was the first one to actually say something with, “Do you wanna talk about it?” Sal thought for a second before saying “Not really.” Larry nodded understandingly and pulled Sal back into an embrace, eventually falling back to sleep with Sal right there on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> hi if u even read this fic. this is my first work for... anything so itd be cool if u could drop some mf constructive criticism bc id like to start writing a lot more fanfiction. i have a lot of thoughts. but yeah love these bois. oh yeah also i was supposed to be working on a slideshow due this week but i did this instead so. cheers.


End file.
